The Savior
by Piper Emerald
Summary: A collection of all my Emma centered drabbles (and short oneshots). (I own nothing.) Mainly about the Charming family.
1. Family

Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Henry and David running around the park. Mary Margaret was sitting next to her, reading a book that only she had any interest in. It sounded weird even in her head, but, at this moment, their little family made sense. They weren't normal, but it felt right.

She had spent her whole life dreaming of a family, and now she had one. She had never expected it to be like this, but for some strange reason she felt complete. For the first time in her life she felt like she had a home.


	2. Neal

Neal.

Seeing him had brought up so many emotions that she thought she had forgotten. She thought that she had moved on. Ten years, she had been alone in the darkness for ten years, and now just the sight of him had broken the wall that she had worked so hard to build.

She told herself that she was full of anger, that seeing him only made her resent what he had done to her more, but the more she looked at him, the more she wanted to forgive him.

Neal.

She hated him for making her feel like this.


	3. My Head Is Spinning

Emma sat alone in the hospital room, she tried her best to keep her composure. Her eyes stung and she felt her head aching. She wished that she could just close her eyes and when she opened them everything would go back to normal.

She knew Graham was dead, but she was holding onto the slim hope that everything was alright, that was why she wouldn't go home. She couldn't even bring herself to stand up, she felt like her head was sipping. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for all of this to be over.


	4. Those Voices

Emma jolted awake, her heart pounding. She cursed out loud, wiping sweat from her brow. She been having nightmares for the past week, and wished for a dreamless night. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what was going on in her nightmare.

All she could remember was being locked in side a tree, she could hear shouting from outside, and was banging her fists on the wall to get out. She heard voices, voice that she knew, but didn't know. When she was in the dream, she knew that they were voices of people that she cared about, but when she woke up she couldn't remember what they sounded like.

She took a few deep breaths and laid back down. She knew that the moment she drifted off, she would hear the voices again. She would reach out to them, but only hit a hard wall. She was alone, and those voices were only making her feel worse.


	5. Walking Away

Emma walked away slowly, each step seemed to burn a hole in her heart. She had never gotten along with Regina, but the one thing that they had in common was their love for Henry. Regina was about to die for her son, just like Neal had.

Neal.

She repeated the name over and over in her head. It hurt to know that she would never see him again. He was gone, and soon Henry's adoptive mother would be too. The women who had raised him for ten years was going to loose her life.

Emma wished that she could think of some other way, she was the savior, she couldn't let it end like this. But instead she just kept walking, her heart aching more with each step.


	6. Nothing

Mary Margret had killed Cora. She had killed someone in cold blood, but for some reason Emma didn't feel the repulsion that she knew she should. She hid this from her family, but she felt like Mary Margret was being to hard on herself, she didn't mean to feel this, but the most truthfully part of her believed it.

Her mother had killed someone, and she felt nothing. No remorse, no pity, just the bland, ugly sense of nothing. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized how heartless she was being. Cora may have been insane, but she was still a person, but did that mean she dissevered to live? Mary Margret seemed to think so, now that is was over.

She hadn't said a word to her, but Emma could tell how much pain that she was in just by looking at her. Emma almost envied that pain, she would trade any emotion for what she was feeling right now. She would trade pain for nothing.


End file.
